I Know the Mistakes I Made
by HHH000gggg1111
Summary: Dominique/Lorcan Angst. Read and Review. Written for the Reverse Perspective Competition.


**I Know the Mistakes I made**

**Written for the Reverse Perspective Competition, using the song ****_'Should've When You Could've' _****and the prompts ****_stranger_****, ****_compliment_****, and ****_numb_****. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the song ****_'Should've When You Could've'_****, but I'm proud to state that the song in the fic is all my own.**

* * *

_I hear your shouts fill my ears  
I know it's the truth that I hear_

_I was lying to from the very start  
but it was just 'cause I didn't want to break your heart_

_You caught me in a lip-lock with that boy  
I know you thought you were just my toy_

_But I want you to know that ain't true  
I really did love you_

Dominique ran down Cherry Ave, the rain soaking her clothes and waist length blonde hair. Finally she reached the house she was looking for. She climbed up on what might have been the neat and elegant front porch if it were not for the rain. She knocked on the door, tears streaming down her face as she remembered what she had just run from.

The door opened. "Dominique?" Victoire Lupin was as surprised to see her sister on her doorstep as she would have been a stranger, especially with this weather.

"Victoire, can I spend the night here?" she was shivering. Victorie hastily stepped aside.

"Of-of course, come in, you must be freezing." Dominique scrambled inside and stood dripping on the doormat while Victoire got her a towel.

"Teddy's of on an auror mission." She commented, throwing she towel over her sister and drying up the water with her wand. "Now, why don't we sit down and you can tell me what happened, hmm?"

"I broke-up with Lorcan."

_I know we could have been  
it would've been something from a dream_

_I know what mistakes I made_

_but you don't know how much I miss you_

_And I know it serves me right_

_I know what mistakes I made_

_But now it's done and I've lost you_

_I know it's beyond fixing _

_And I know it serves me right_

Dominique felt numb as she sat in her sister's kitchen sipping a hot chocolate. It was coming for her. she knew it was all her fault. She liked to party, and Lorcan didn't. He had shouted at her, yelled at her how much she didn't love him, but she did. She really did. After telling Victoire what happened she felt even guiltier, she broke his heart. Victoire just sat there, staring at her like a stranger.

"What do you want me to tell you?" she asked, looking at her. Dominique looked down as tears slipped down her face. Victoire got up and put her arms around her in a comforting hug.

_You say you've been chasing me all over the continent  
I guess I'll take that as a compliment_

_But you say I'm playing hard to get  
that's a lie and you know it_

_But I ain't chasing after you  
despite how much I really did love you_

"Are you going to go and tell him how much you love him? Promise that you'll be his and only his from now on?"

"No," Dominique said, taking a sip of her hot chocolate. Victoire looked at her.

"Why?" Dominique sighed, and brushed away a tear.

"He told me, he told me I should start chasing him. But he wouldn't take me back no matter how much I chased him, not after what I did. Hell, I wouldn't even take me back after what I did."

_I know we could have been  
it would've been something from a dream_

_I know what mistakes I made_

_But you don't know how much I miss you_

_And I know it serves me right_

_I know what mistakes I've made_

_But now it's done and I've lost you_

_I know it's beyond fixing_

_And I know it serves me right_

"Come on, Dom, let's get you to bed. It'll all look different in the morning." Victoire said, holding out her hand. Dominique felt the numbness fill her again as Victoire led her up the stairs. The guest bedroom was on the second floor. It was painted in shades of light yellow; the double bed in the center of the room was spread with a handmade quilt.

"Here you go, Dominique." Victoire said handing her a night-gown. She took it and nodded at Victorie.

"Good night, thanks for listening." Victorie smiled and hugged her.

"Any time, give a holler if you need anything. Good night."

_You were never a substitute  
I really did love you_

_But I'm not going to say you were the only one  
after all a girl likes to have her fun_

_I admit I wanted to keep you for my own  
and not let you have any other one_

_But I'm not chasing after you  
despite how much I love you_

_I never wanted to break your heart  
I wanted you from the very start_

_I ain't going to deny that you told me  
but you know very well that no one knows me_

Dominique tossed and turned in her sleep. He was gone, forever. And it was all her fault. She was a stranger to everybody. People would wonder who she was, she knew. As she walked down the halls of Hogwarts, people would whisper. There's Dominique, she a mystery. To some she was an angel, to some she was a devil. It hurt, sometimes, that nobody knew her. But to Lorcan, she was a witch, a betrayer, a heartbreaker. And that hurt, a lot, but what hurt more was that it was the truth.

_I know what mistakes I made_

_But you don't know how much I miss you_

_And I know it serves me right_

_I know what mistakes I made_

_But it's done and I've lost you_

_I know it's beyond fixing_

_And I know it serves me right _

Victorie sat in the kitchen, washing the dishes she had left in the sink when Dominique arrived. She knew she could do it in a heartbeat with her wand, but hand washing them helped her think, she needed to think. She was worried about her sister; she could tell she was hurt. She hoped she did the right thing, just letting her tell her everything, only offering comforting words. She would be lying if she said she didn't think something like this was coming for her. She finished washing the dishes and headed up to bed, peeking at Dominique on her way. She was asleep, that was good. She needed sleep.

_You say you've been chasing me all over the continent  
I guess I'll take that as a compliment_

_But you say I'm playing hard to get  
that's a lie and you know it_

_But I ain't chasing after you  
despite how much I really did love you_

Early morning light poured through Dominique's window as she lay on the bed, tears slipping down her cheeks. She was thinking about what had happened and what she would do next. She wouldn't go back to him now, she knew that. She wouldn't beg for the forgiveness she didn't deserve, she wouldn't. She may be a 'slut', as some have labeled her, but she would never ask for something she didn't deserve, especially when she knew she didn't deserve it. And even if she did deserve it, Lorcan wouldn't give it. She broke his heart; he broke hers, now they're even.

_I know we could have been  
it would've been something from a dream_

_I know the mistakes I made_

_But you don't know how much I miss you_

_And I know it serves me right_

_I know the mistakes I made_

_But it's done and I've lost you_

_I know it's beyond fixing_

_And I know it serves me right_

* * *

**Please review :)**


End file.
